


Butterfly Kisses (art)

by darthneko



Series: Sketchbook [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/pseuds/darthneko





	Butterfly Kisses (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Butterfly Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949123) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17). 



From the Author's fic summary:

_Ianto Jones died at the hands of the 456 and his soul became trapped within the Rift but that wasn't the end of his story. Rather than being the end of Ianto’s journey it was the beginning an exciting new adventure._

_Tony Stark and Steve Rogers have never been that close but when a child is discovered carrying their DNA, they are forced to get along in order to raise their son. They soon discover that feelings run far deeper than they thought. But one question still remains to be answered: how did they end up with a son? The answers come when Ianto is kidnapped by A.I.M. which forces the Avengers and SHIELD to accept outside help in order to accomplish one common goal, the safe return of Ianto to his family._


End file.
